The reason
by an239
Summary: Actually, Shion is the last person i would ask for help in this mission' Hakurei and his a little bit complicated relationship with his students and younger brother. The explanation of his reclusive attitude towards life in the 18th century.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Saint Seiya: the Lost Canvas. It belongs to Shiori Teshirogi (and Masami Kurumada).

**Characters:** Sage, Altar Hakurei, mentioned Shion, Yuzuriha, Tokusa and Twin Gods.

(Well, English is not my first language... I hope you will understand what I wrote :)

And reviews, reviews pleeeaaaseee... That's the thing which keeps me motivated to keep on working.)

*

''That's strange, though.''

Hakurei raised his head from broken cloth on which he has been working.

''What?''

''You asked Sisyphus to investigate that case of disappearing souls, didn't you?''

''Yeah, and?''

''I just wonder'' Sage looked across the room of his brother to meet the suspicious gaze of older brother. ''Why him?''

''Hmmm...'' Altar returned to his work. ''Why _not_ him?''

''Stop playing a fool'' Sage sighed and took a look at cluttered repair workshop in which they were both sitting.''When I heard that you were going to keep an eye on that case I thought that your choice would be obvious. But still, I was wrong.''

''Heh'' for some reason, Hakurei looked slightly smuged.

''Who did you think I would choose, then'' he asked after a while.

''Shion''

Sage winced at jangle of tool dropped suddenly from older brothers' hand. Altar bowed down quickly to pick it up.

''Come on...'' muttered Hakurei after moment of lengthening silence. ''You really thought that I would ask him?''

''It seemed logical to me'' Sage shrugged and picked up one of the tools used previously by his companion to watch it closer with interest. ''Jamir is not very friendly for strangers. Having someone who knows it and, what is more, has the ability of teleportation is a great advantage. I am not saying that Sisyphus is not capable of completing that mission. I am just curious why did you choose the saint who is not familiar with this land and people living there while you had saint who comes from this land, not only familiar with it, but also with you. After all, Jamir will become Sisyphus' second home after he accepted your task.''

''Well...'' Hakurei returned to the repairing the cloth. ''I don't want to ruin your mood, but actually, Shion is the last person I would ask for help in this mission.''

Sage glanced at him and raised eyebrow.

''You see, it's not easy to train cloth engineer'' explained Hakurei from above his work. ''And find anybody worth trying to teach it to start with. It may sound odd, but I've got that strange feeling telling me that you will really need one in the near future. See, I'm old and tired of repairing all of the cloths which you send to me at least twice a month and I feel It's time to leave that burden to someone younger and reckless enough to let himself get involved in business with you'' Altar gave Sage a wink. ''Besides... I'd be more confident in Sisyphus.''

''Why?''

''I just need somebody who will come back alive with information I need.''

''A little bit of trust hadn't killed anybody yet'' Pope glanced again at his brother, who was still leaning over cloth which he was repairing. ''Besides, it was _you_ who sent him to me and I must admit that I wondered once, why did you do that so quickly. Maybe I don't know him for so long as you do, but nevertheless, from what I noticed during his sojourn in the Sanctuary, he is not weak – and the fact that he earned his cloth should be a sufficient proof for anyone claiming otherwise. And although not remarkable in fights, he has more common sense than one-third of my saints put all together, starting with Manigoldo and ending with Kardia.''

''Well, this case may be different'' said Altar, shaking his head. ''I don't doubt his skills, I really don't. I know him for quite long too, so I can tell that he's patient, calm and reasonable... but not when it comes to me'' he finished reluctantly.

''He's too agitated... too reckless'' muttered after a moment of surprised silence from his brother. ''Willing to take unnecessary risk just to prove me wrong...'' he paused and put away tools which he was using so far and took another one. Sage, still silent, was watching him carefully and curiously by the corner of his eye. It was really rare to hear Hakurei talking about something such personal as his relationship with other people, after all. 'Sometimes, I really have no idea what's on his mind and what makes him so…'' there was a jangle of metal when Altar started putting the pieces of cloth together in order to check its current condition, commencing the final stage of repair ''…stubborn. So I sent him to you just after he earned his gold cloth in hope that he will become more outstripped but it seems to be not working at all''

Sage remained silent for a while and put away piece of metal which he had been studying before.

''Well, have you ever considered the idea of your attitude encouraging him to do so?''

Hakurei stopped and looked at him from above the cloth with sincere surprise written all over his face.

''Should I?''

''See, not everyone is used to your moods, except me of course.''

''Heh.''

There was another moment of silence.

''I'm tired of mourning, Sage'' Hakurei returned to his work, suddenly looking older and more tired than he previously seemed to be. ''After I decided to train Shion, I made a promise to myself that I'll do whatever is needed to make him strong enough to survive the approaching war so I won't see him dying'' he said quietly. ''Not only him, I wanted Yuzuriha and Tokusa to be strong too. I was fed up with grieving then and so I am now. But soon it turned out that I underestimated influence which I had on my students. Now Tokusa is dead and Yuzuriha, although not in such danger as Shion is due to her rank shares similar dangers by continuing following Shions' path. I still can't help but worry that one day I will have to admit that I lost with the Twin Gods again and the price which I'll have to pay is another person close to me'' Hakurei paused to brush away hairs from his face with his free hand. ''So I'm not going to tempt the fate, not as long as there are still any other options left.''

Few minutes passed in heavy silence, interrupted only occasionally by quiet clanging of tools and armor.

''We are the shadows, brother'' Altar said quietly after a while. ''We keep on living as ghosts of previous Holy War, motivated to do so only by hatred and wish of vengeance on gods, whose cruelty we witnessed centuries ago. In fact, we have almost nothing to do with today's generations. And we shouldn't have, unless we want to taint them with that darkness dwelling in – especially - my heart. And Shion… He just seems to can't understand it. So for his own good I'm not going let him get involved with me more than it's necessary.''

''So that is it'' muttered Sage, studying face of his older brother with frown on his own thoughtful one. ''The reason why you stayed away from the Sanctuary for so long, isn't it?''

Hakurei didn't answer, now putting away the tools he was using moment ago and wiping away his own blood from them, used to revive his brothers' cloth, but for a brief moment Sage got the impression that he sees bitterness and regret.

''Here'' he said at least, standing up and handing in repaired finally cloth to his guest. ''Finished. But next time, If you need my opinion, try not to damage it's veins. I mean that bits which I repaired last time you sent it to me and which I told you to be careful for. It makes it really troublesome to fix if once damaged.''

''Well, better said than done'' said Sage, getting up too with a sigh and accepting a cloth. ''I will be going, then'' he added. ''I don't want to take more of your time.''

''It's a bit late now, how about staying here to the morning?'' Hakurei rubbed his hair and turned away from Sage to avoid him seeing his face in poor light of the candles and started to walk slowly towards the doors

Sage was standing silent for a while, digesting what he heard.

''Are you actually inviting me?'' He asked to ascertain and carefully hiding pleasant surprise caused by words of normally reclusive older brother.

''Yep'' Hakurei glanced at him above his shoulder and then Sage saw that familiar, mischievous sparks glinting again in his brothers' eyes. ''With Tokusa dead and Shion gone it's pretty boring here. Quiet, but boring. And I feel like teasing somebody since Shion is no longer here and I can't tease him anymore.''

''Hahaha'' Sage finally gave up and let out loud, hearty laugh.

''What?''

''Nothing, nothing at all'' managed former Cancer saint. ''I just thought that you haven't changed a bit.''

''You think so? Thanks''


End file.
